


Gunmetal

by stopmopingstarthoping



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Highspecs fluff.





	Gunmetal

“You know, I haven’t decided,” Ignis mused.

“Haven’t decided what?”

“Precisely what color your eyes are.”

“They’re just gray, Specs.”

“I disagree.” He carefully resettled a strand of silvery hair that had tumbled in front of Aranea’s eyes. “This morning, they were nearly green.”

She laughed, remembering lying on top of his pale green sheets together in a tangle of sweat and limbs.

“And yet this evening, I’ve detected these deep flecks of blue.” He leaned in with an expression of intense fascination.

“What a beautifully useless thing to care about,” she smiled. “Tell me more,” she said, winding fingers behind his neck and pulling him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love Highspecs.


End file.
